Those of us who use a cane to assist in mobility find ourselves with at least one hand occupied with the cane. Often, the other hand may be occupied in carrying groceries, a purse, a briefcase, or any of a host of other items. In today's world, cell phones have become almost indispensable. Other items often carried include blood pressure monitors, and blood sugar testing devices, to name but a few. However, remembering to also include such devices as one more carry item, or even having enough hands to do so, can find us without that item. The present apparatus solves this problem with a cane adapted for easily and securely carrying a portable electronic device removably affixed on the cane.